The Magic Kingdom
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: On a trip to the Magic Kingdom, Judge William Stokes meets someone who makes him reconsider one of the most drastic choices he had recently made in his life reguarding his son.


Disclaimers: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: This is a one-shot. NO SEQUEAL!! Like _On any given Sunday_, this piece has not been looked over by my Beta. She is still working on all the other stuff I have piled up on here as well as her other authors and dealing with everything else in her life. I've had his story idea for a while now so I figured to go ahead and post it. It is somewhat different and told from the point of view of someone different. I hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Magic Kingdom.

It was the middle of February but The Magic Kingdom of Disney World still saw a steady crowd of patrons. Judge Williams Stokes smiled as he watched his granddaughter, Angela, receive a hug from Cinderella while his wife Jillian took a picture of the scene. He and his wife had offered to watcher her while his son and daughter-in-law spent the day together.

To be honest, Bill was amazed that his son asked him to come along on this trip.

Four months ago, his youngest son Nick had come to the family ranch for a surprise visit. It was the third day of Nick's visit when the entire family assembled at the ranch for supper. After the meal was finished, Nick said he had something to tell his family that was important. After the grandchildren were sent outside to play, the adults assembled in the living room. Then it happened. Nick, his youngest and favorite child, announced that he was gay and in a committed relationship with a male co-worker.

Hearing this declaration caused Bill to explode. He accused his own son of turning his back on everything he was raised him to believe in. Of being untruthful to his family for years by constantly telling them of the different women he was seeing. And then, the judge started on the religious aspect. It was at that moment, Nick started yelling back at his father, with tears in his eyes, telling the judge that he was in love and that he did not care about whether people would be accepting of his relationship or not.

But, William Stokes was unyielding. He informed Nick that if this was his choice, then he was no longer a part of his family. Nick just stood and looked at his father. After a few tense moments, Nick turned his back on his father and walked out of the living room and headed up to his room to pack.

Jillian followed after him but not before giving her husband a look that was a combination of anger, resentment, shock and sadness. Once she had left, with tears falling from her eyes, their six adult children and spouses turned on the family patriarch and gave him their personal opinions.

Nick left that night without a single word to his father. His mother and siblings all told Bill that they accepted Nick and that they would always consider him and his partner a part of their family. The next few months were tense but gradually, the layer of icy tension began to thaw.

Bill walked over to a bench off to the side to let his wife handle the situation with their granddaughter. Little Angela was thrilled at the possibility of meeting her favorite Disney Princess and she had even worn her own Cinderella dress to the park that day. Along with Cinderella were Snow White, Princess Aurora, Belle, and Princess Jasmine. To be honest, Bill could only take so much Disney Princess.

The bench he made his way over to was off to the side of the meet-able character area in front of the castle plaza. There was already a small boy seating near the edge of the bench when Judge Stokes took a seat. Angela was now getting Sleeping Beauty's autograph and the Judge again smiled. As he watched, the sound of a small sniffle caught his ears. His eyes fall upon the small child and his parent instincts kicked in.

"Are you all right?" he asked the boy when he saw the small tears in the child's eyes.

The boy hesitated before he looked up at the judge. Bill saw that he was no older the seven years old. He had soft blond hair that was sticking up in several directions. His eyes were a soft hazel that made him think of the son he had cast out of his life. The shirt he was wearing featured the Dallas Cowboys.

"My daddy told me that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"He was right. But you can trust me," he pulled out his wallet to show the small child his judges' id, "see? I'm a judge. You can trust me."

Looking from the card to the actual person, the child nodded his head.

"What's your name?"

"Oliver."

"That's a nice name. So tell me Oliver, where are your parents?"

"I lost them," the innocent response came.

Giving the child a reinsuring smile, the father of seven told Oliver to go on.

"We were walking up to the castle when I saw the Teacup Ride. I really wanted to go on. I was supposed to be following next to my dad but I ran over to it. But when I got there, I turned and they weren't there. I looked all over but I couldn't see them. They had told me that if I were to get lost, I was to find an adult or sit on one of the benches by the castle."

After Oliver had finished explaining to Bill, the judge gave him a smile.

"That is a good plan your parents told you. I'm sure your parents are on their way to come get you."

"I hope so. My daddy told me that they would never leave me like…" but Oliver simply trailed off.

"Like what Oliver?"

"Like my real parents did," Oliver answered him.

After hearing this, the judge's instincts kicked in.

"I see. Oliver, are you adopted?"

Oliver nodded his head. "They adopted me two months ago. My dad said I was the best Christmas gift ever. I had trouble sleeping because I did not want to go away but daddy came into my room and sat on my bed and gave a hug when he saw I was crying. He told me that I was never leaving and he stayed and hugged me all night. Even when I was asleep."

Hearing Oliver's story tugged at Bill's heartstrings. Whenever Nick had trouble sleeping when he was young, Bill would do the exact same thing for his son. He also thought it was cute the way Oliver kept switching between dad and daddy. Nick did the exact same thing when he young before they gave each other their respected nicknames for one another.

It was strange how small boy made Bill think so much of the son he cast out of his life.

Before Bill could say anything, a familiar voice called out.

"Oliver!"

"Daddy!" Oliver replied as he got off the bench and ran into the arms of his daddy, Nickolas Stokes-Sanders.

Bill watched Nick crouch down and Oliver wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and become enveloped in a hug. Another man was at his son's side. Like Oliver, his hair was sticking up in a thousand different directions. He was breathing heavily and the look of worry was being replaced with one of relief.

"We were so worried about you Oliver," Gregory Sanders-Stokes said.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm really am. I'm sorry I lost you. Are you and daddy made at me? "

"Of course not Oliver," Nick replied looking into his son's hazel eyes, "We were just scared when we saw you weren't with us anymore is all. But, we're glad you remembered what you were supposed to do." He ran his hand through his spiky hair he wanted so he could look like his dad.

"Just don't do it again ok?" Greg said.

"Ok," Oliver answered, "I love you."

"And we love you too," Greg said with a kiss on top of his son's head.

Nick was about to place a kiss on the top of Oliver's head when his eyes finally fall on the figure of his father. Greg saw the look on his husband's face and he followed his gaze till he too laid eyes on Judge Stokes.

"Pancho?" Bill managed to say. He wanted to say more but he could not seem to find the words.

Oliver looked over his shoulder to Bill. "He's a judge daddy. He was really nice to me when I was waiting for you."

"I see. Come on, we need to get going," Nick said as he placed his son in his back on the ground and got a hold on his hand.

"Ok. Bye mister," Oliver said and gave a wave to the man he did not know was his grandpa.

"Thank you," Nick simply said to his father.

Bill stokes said nothing and could not move as he watched Nick and his family disappear into the crowd.

"Bill, was that Nick?"

The judge turned and saw his wife at his side holding onto Angela. Jillian Stokes' face had a look of disbelief on it.

"And his family," was all that Bill found he was able to say.

Five Weeks Later…..

The front lawn was littered with toys. Even though he had faced the vilest dregs of human kind in his court room, Judge William Stokes never felt as nervous as he did now. But an encouraging smile from his wife smoothed his fears and they walked up the house's walkway to the front door. Gathering all his courage, Bill rang the bell.

When Nick opened the door, he was shocked to not just see his mother on the other side, but also his father, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Cisco?"

"Son."

But before he could say anything else, Nick wrapped his arms around his father and hugged his tightly. Bill returned the jester.

An hour later, Greg and Oliver returned from grocery shopping. Greg was speechless when they walked into the living room and saw Nick sitting with his parents and having coffee.

Oliver was at first surprised to see the man he had sat with at Disney world again but even more when his daddy came over and kneeled down beside him and told him that the two people standing in-front of him were his grandparents.

Upon hearing this, Oliver flung himself to his new grandparents and hugged them.

Greg came up beside Nick and wrapped his arm around the Texan's broad shoulder and Nick did the same and slipped an arm around the Californian's slim waist. They smiled as their son did not want to seem to be let go of his grandparent's embrace.

Nick hugged his husband when he realized he had gotten the second best wish he could ask for.

His family was finally complete.

-Author's Note-

See, a happy ending. Well what did you think? Did you catch onto the little details? I not only love your reviews but I need them in order to write. Remember, this is it for this story. This is in no way connected to my story '_California Here We Come._' And I assure you, I will have new chapters for _'California Here We Come'_ up soon. Just be a bit more patient. I have been to Disney World but I do not recall if there are benches there like I have descried or not. If not, then go with me on this. Again, everyone, thank you.


End file.
